Clinical trials addressing diabetes and pregnancy have emphasized effects of hyperglycemia on maternal morbidity and neonatal outcome. This prospective study will evaluate the consequences of impaired adrenergic hormonal (epinephrine) counterregulatory responses to hypoglycemia and examine longer term adrenergic adaptation to intensive insulin therapy as is employed in the IDDM pregnancy.